Cute Moments - Kagamine Len x Kagamine Rin
by NorwegianHetalian
Summary: Okay xD So this is actually a fanfiction written by my 16 year old self by hand xD Oh jesus. So prepare for lots of weaboo words. I'm sorry in advance
1. Fruits

One saturday morning at Kagamine's house, Rin and Len sitting on the couch, Bored but suddenly...

Len: I'm a banana! :3

Rin: I'm an orange! ^^

Len: Banana! :O

Rin: Orange! :I

Len: Banana! :S

Rin: Orange, Len Kagamine! :O

Len: Banana, Rin! :) Banana, Love.

Rin: Ok, but I'm an orange! 3

Len: Ehh..? The shape of an orange? :S

Rin: ... Chotto! Len! :O

Len: Gomennasai! ;-;

Rin: *sigh* D..Daishuvu?

Len: *blushes* ... Yeah ... 3 :)

Len: Demo...

Rin: Hm...? Nani...?

Len: *blushes* Gomennasai, saying you're an orange shape..!

Rin: It's okay *running her fingers though his hair*

Len: *blushes and smiles* O...Okay! *^^*

Rin: *smiles* Demo.. What were we doing? I forgot.. Hehe :3

Len: Ah... We were calling ourselves fruit. Demo...Watashi...

Rin: Watashi? o

Len: Banana... ?

Rin: *smiles* Banana.. Do you want a banana?

Len: Ehh... Sonna.. Maybe..Hai? Banana daisuki *smiles*

Rin: *smiles* Hai.. I go get some for you. Wait here..

Len: *blushes inside* Okay!

Rin: Hai.. Kore..

Len: Arigato, Rin :)

Rin: Chotto.. Green on it, but..

Len: No worries. But why do you have two?

Rin: Ah.. I thought we eat together *smiles*

Len: *blushes* O..Okay!

Rin: *comes closer to Len* Na...? Is it a little green on mine?

Len: um, Maybe. Let me see.. *studies her banana and moves his head to Rin's, blushing*

Rin: Huh? Nani?

Len: Hehe...Nandemonai...

Rin: *notices his cheeks are red. Blushes and smiles, comes closer*

Len: ... *thinking: K..Kawaii, Rin's eyes. I've never seen her this way...*

Rin: *comes closer to his head and blushes*

Kaito: OHAYO! Kagamine, Are you home?


	2. Visitors

Rin: *jumps off the couch, looks scared* Kaito... Moo..You scared me.

Len: *blushes* Kaito...

Rin: *Sees Len and blushes*

Kaito: Ara... Daishuvu, You two? *smiles*

Rin and Len in choir: Yeah! *both blush and looks away*

Kaito: Sokka..

Len: Demo, Nande are you here, Kaito?

Kaito: Ah, I forgot... I was bored so I was thinking since it's saturday, you wanna see a movie or hang out?

Rin: That would be great! Since we were doing nothing.. Nee? Len?

Len: *blushes* Y...Yeah!

Kaito: Yosh! Shall I text Miku too?

Rin: A...Friends going out? I thought just Len..and.. *blushes*

Len: *Blushes*

Kaito: Oi... Nande? I'm comming too, And Miku?

Rin: Okay. And Luka and Gakupo too? Nee?

Kaito: Seems great! :)

Len: Yeah! :3

Kaito: *picks phone and text Miku, Luka and Gakupo*

Len: Kawaii style. Phone, I mean

Kaito: *blushes* Arigato.. Miku bought it to me

Rin: Ara... Maybe...Love present?

Kaito: Rin.. Sugaywo! No..

Len and Rin: *giggles*

Kaito: *blushes* A...I've got a message from Miku. She said: Yay, something to do. I'll be right there, Sweetie :) *blushes more*

Len and Rin: *laughs*

Len: Sokka!

Kaito: A text from Gakupo: Yeah that would be geat. Luka got the same message so she will be going too (She's walking with me) :) ?

Len: Yosh!

Rin: *smiles* Demo.. What movie?

Kaito: Dunnu...Have you guys any movies?

Len: Yeah.. Matte here, I'll go see.

kaito: *smiles*

Miku: Hi, Rin and Len. Eh? Kaito?

Kaito: Ohayo, Miku3

Miku: Ohayo!

Rin: *giggles*

Miku: Saa. What movie we're gonna see?

Rin: We don't know yet..

Miku: nee. Kaito? *whispers* you were here when you texted me?

Kaito: yeah..

Miku: And you showed them the text?

Kaito: Not really, no. I were reading it out loud. *smiles*

Miku: *blushes* shotto..

Rin: *Smiles*

Len: Here, Most of it is Anime, But..

Rin: What took you so long?

Len: Eeh...shotto..messy in my room *blushes*

KAito: Ara.. Len's blushing! *giggles* Len's being a teenage boy.

Len: Kaito..

Gakupo: O..

Kaito: NANI, GAKUPO?! Ore? .. Ohayo ^^;

Gakupo: Nani? Why are you shouting?

Kaito: No reason

Luka: Ohayo! *smiles*

Kaito: Ohayo, Luka

Miku: Ohayo!

Luka: *blushes* Minna.. Why are you here?

Len: It's our home...

Luka: ^^;

Gakupo: *smiles* So what moie we're gonna see?

Kaito: Don't know yet. A, Len's movies are the choices, I think.

Luka: H..huge bunch of movies you got there.

Len: Etto.. Half of it is Rin's

Rin: Nani? You were in my room? :O

Len: ...Gomennasai! *bows and blushes*

Rin: Moo.. Just don't do it without permission, Len. *blushes a little*

Len: Hai...

Kaito: Len, Why were you in Rin's room?

Len: Movies.. I told you that.

Kaito: Ah..Okay

Len: Pick something, Rin!

Rin eh..Etto, Nani, me?

Len: eh..just pick something.. *whisper* so we can get started.

Rin: Okay!


	3. Movie

Rin: Hmmm.. Maybe this one? *shows it to everyone*

Gakupo: Looks interesting. What's it about?

Rin: Etto..*reads on the back* 'The family of wizards is coninuing on the oldest brother, who's marrying a young girl. The oldest sister is nervous about it, She's getting a feeling she've seen her before, and knows a bit bad rumours about her. The father sees there's something wrong with her. She's suffering and giggles everytime she sees the sister. The brother doesn't know about this, and continues to fall in love with her.. Suddenly the girl is acting strange. She's talking with sounds and begins to have lot of grimaces and that's not good. The sister finds our her secret and try to stop her brother.'

Minna: heeeeehh

Kaito: Me wanna see!

Miku, Gakupo, Len, Luka: Yeah!

Rin: Okay! Switch the movie on!

Gakupo: I brought popcorn!

Miku: yay!

Len: Okay, have it in the bowl right there.

Gakupo: Okay

Minna: *sits on the couch*

Len: Shotto.. It's not enough space for minna

Rin: Here, go get some chairs. Ehm. I'm sitting next to Len, so

Len: *blushes* Okay..

Miku: *smiles* Okay, Then, I'm sittig next to Kaito!

Kaito: *blushes*

Luka: Then..*looks at Gakupo and looks away, blushing*

Rin: Ah. It begins. Sit down ^^

Len: Okay *sits next to Rin and blushes*

Rin: Saa...Japanese auto, nee?

Kaito: Of course *looks at Rin*

Miku: *Takes a handful of popcorn*

Gakupo: *sits next to Luka and blushes*

-1 hour later-

Rin: Yada..It's wrong, Jake-kun ;-;

Len: Anno..Rin?

Rin: Eh? ... Ignore that

-Movie end-

Miku: Ara, it was over already? It was a great movie..

Gakupo: yeah

Luka: Arigato for the popcorn, Gakupo. And arigato for the movie, Len.

Len: Oi, it's nothing to thank for..

Gakupo: hehehe..

Miku and Kaito: *smiles*

Luka: Oh, I forgot to help mom with laundry! Bye, Minna

Minna: Bye!

Gakupo: Etta, Cya!

Luka: Yeah!

Kaito: *smiels and goes to gakupo* Date, nee?

Gakupo: Sugaywo! Well, I got to go home too. Bye

Kaito and Len: *Smiles* bye

Miku: *sees Len and Rin blushing* Nani?! I forgot I had homework!

Len: Ha? it's saturday..

Miku: I forgot the homework to friday..

Len: *sigh*

Kaito: Ara.. I think it's okay. You have the book home?

Miku: Yeah..

Kaito: Okay

Miku: Then.. Kaito! Be my homework teacher!

Kaito: Eh? Nani?

Miku: *begins to whisper something to Kaito*

Kaito: Oh..Sokka! Then.. Cya, Kagamines

Rin: Eh? Cya.

Len: Cya

Miku: *takes Kaito's hand and runs out the door*

Kaito: *blushes*

Rin: Then..There they go..


	4. Goodnight

Len: I wonder what Miku was whispering to Kaito..

Rin: ... Who knows? Hehe

Len: Then.. I'll go clean the bunch of movies then *blushes

Rin: *smiles* Hai! *realize the bananas is still on the floor and lay them to the kitchen desk*

Len: Rin, Can I go to your room to put back your movies?

Rin: H..Hai..*blushes* But don't touch any private! :I

Len: Okay! *goes to Rin's room with her movies in his arms. Trips over something and falls on the floor. the movies fly to her bed* Itte!

Rin: *hear the noice in her room, rushes* Len! Daisuvu?

Len: Yeah.. I didn't hurt myself..

Rin: *takes a deep breath* Moo... You scared me

Len: Gomenn, Rin.

Rin: Here, I'll help you up! *moves her hand in Len's direction*

Len: *blushes* Arigato *takes her hand and falls on Rin on the floor*

Rin: Ha! *blushes*

Len: G..Gomennasai! *blushes as he sees he's ontop of Rin*

Rin: *stands up and helps Len up* It's...Okay.. *smiles and blushes*

\- Shy Silence-

Rin: A..ah? It's late already? *notices it's dark outside*

Len: Y..Yeah!

Rin: What should we do the last hours?

Len: I don't know

-Shy silence-

Rin: *groans* I'm tired. I'll go to bed now. Ayasumi!

Len: Ayasumi, Rin!

Rin: *Smiles and goes slowly to her bed.

Len: *blushes* Sweet dreams. *walks to his room, notice Rin had fallen asleep. Stops and goes to Rin. Kisses her forehead* Ayasumi, My beloved..

Rin: *smiles in her dream*

Len: *smiles and blushes and goes to sleep*


End file.
